


Lost Inside Your Soul

by GlassFullOfSass



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: CANON WLW NEED MORE FIC, Every fandom needs more WLW, F/F, Girlfriends being gentle and soft, Tenderness, What the Girlfriend, a drabble about Mel and Georgie being soft and in love, soft wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassFullOfSass/pseuds/GlassFullOfSass
Summary: Melanie and Georgie deserve some tenderness.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Lost Inside Your Soul

"Georgie?" Melanie is on the couch, Georgie on the loveseat opposite, yet when she calls out, Melanie sounds distant.

"Yes, Mel?"

"Hold my hand?" Melanie asks for attention when she wants it, and Georgie can't help but smile.

"Of course." Georgie reaches over, taking Melanie's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Melanie turns her head, and Georgie doesn't flinch. She knows why Melanie blinded herself, but it'd taken her time to adjust to the blank, scarred eyes. 

"Georgie… I love you."

It's not the first time Melanie has said as much, but Georgie's breath still catches, "Oh, Melanie. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to write more for these two but IDK if that's going to happen. Complete unless inspiration strikes?  
> Title grabbed from a random poem that Google helped find, the poet is on tumblr at cynthiatingo. Has some beautiful work.  
> I'm on tumblr at GlassFullofSass. I mostly reblog shit but you're welcome to join me.


End file.
